


Choosing a present

by CherryPiese



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A lot of mistakes, F/M, Fluff and Romance, Petyr being extra mega super boyfriend, Petyr x Sansa - Freeform, PxS - Freeform, Really cute pxs, creepyship, english is not ny native language, fluffy pxs, my first fanfiction, need beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPiese/pseuds/CherryPiese
Summary: Sansa's birthday is in a few days and Petyr needs to get her a present quickly!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! That is my first fanfiction and i had no intentions on writing it. I was just sooo bored today and started writing something and !caboom! a fanfiction appeared! Also i am so sorry for so many mistakes, but english isn't my native language but i hope it is not so bad :D Also i would be happy for some beta.

Petyr was confused. So damn confused......it was Sansa's birthday in few days and there he was-standing in front of some brand new cosmetics and wondering what would be a good present for his sweetling.

"Can i help you sir?"

An employee of the shop came closer and looked the same direction he was looking. He just shook his head and smiled while she was walking away.  
He can do it. He won't call her friend or sister, he can choose an incredible present for sansa by his own.

_Maybee i could give her some kind of a bath stuff...nah, she can get it wrong. Dinner? Too expectable. Propose to her? We're not really ready..._

He never had such a trouble deciding what to buy. Probably it was because he never had to buy a present for a girl who he was in a relationship with for more than one night.  
They actually dated almost a year now and he was hundred percent sure he wants it to last forever.  
They met in one of his nightclubs during the private party of the Tyrell siblings. She was new to all those parties and had to go out to get some fresh air. And so had he. They talked for quite a bit and haven't even noticed that the party was nearly over. She gave him her number and then they were meeting much more often until it blossomed into a real relationship. And even though the age gap between them was bigger than it was usual, they understood each other perfectly and Sansa didn't really care about the age or what people will think. It was one of the huge amount of reasons why he loved her.  
They already said their _I love yous_ and he hoped Sansa won't be angry because of the present. The present he was still looking for.  
He gave up trying to understand what was what in the cosmetics shop so he decided to go home and try again tomorrow. _I should definitely call Margaery._  
He was on half way to his flat when he saw it. A pet shop. He remembered Sansa telling him about her dream of having a dog when she was younger but her parents told her that six kids in one house were completely enough. She still was a huge dog lover but never had her own puppy.  
That was what he is going to do. That's his present for her.  
He got out of the car quickly and rushed into the tiny pet shop. The bell rang when he entered the house full of different kinds of animals.  
An old lady jumped in her seat surprised and he understood that not really a lot of people visit her.

"How can i help you?"

She asked with a warm smile on her face.

"I am looking for a present for my girlfriend and I imagine it to be some dog."

"Yes, of course. We have a few puppies here, folow me."

Petyr followed the lady into the other room where he saw few puppies sleeping and few playing. That was a moment after that he saw a lonely puppy laying on the floor and scratching it. It had a light grey fur, oceanic blue eyes and was a bit bigger than the other puppies. It reminded him of Sansa immediatly.  
As quiet and sweet as she was. And the same blue eyes.  
The lady probably noticed him staring at the dog and said.  
"Oh, that's our only Northern Inuit puppy. They are very loyal and friendly but they grow up huge! That's a girl."

Petyr noded his head and stroked her fur.

"I'll take her." he sais after a moment.

Two days have passed as nothing and he couldn't wait to give Sansa his present. _And to get rid of that little monster._  
They had a dinner in a fancy restaurant and Petyr suggested going to his place so he could give her his present there. The couple was walking down the street lit by the city lights and Sansa couldn't stop guessing what he had prepared for her.

"It's a new dress?" she jumped in excitement, but he only shook his head. "Some kind of jewelery?" she tried again.

"Nope." was his quick answer.

"I know! A ton of lemon cakes!"

Petyr couldn't help but laugh. He knew how much she loved lemon cakes and of course had some prepared. 

He only took her hand and said "Wait and you'll see." after what he gave her a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

She was quiet since that moment but he could still feel her excitement.

They got to his flat quite quickly. Petyr opened the door and let Sansa first. He took her coat and led her into the living room. She sat on the couch and he kissed her deeply.

"Close your eyes. I'm going to be there in a minute with your present." She noded and smiled while closing her eyes. 

Petyr went to his bedroom where a puppy was sleeping and took it gently into his arms. The puppy shrugged but didn't wake up. Then he returned to the living room where Sansa was still siting on the couch with her eyes closed. He came closer and sat on the floor in front of her. 

He took her hand into his and led it closer to the fluffy budle in his other hand. He stroked the dog's fur with her hand and she opened her eyes immediatly. 

The smile spread on her face in a moment she saw a little puppy sleeping in Petyr's hand. 

"It....it's a puppy!" she said shocked with hint of laugh in her voice.

"You are a master of deduction." siad Petyr and handed her her new friend. She took it eagerly and started stroking her fur. The dog woke up and yawned and Sansa couldn't help but laugh. Her laugh brought the dog's attention on her and it started to sniff around her. 

"How will you call it? It's a girl by the way." Petyr said and sat on the coach next to the sniffing dog. Sansa thought for i minite after what she took the puppy into her lap and looked in her blue eyes. 

"Well, i always wanted to have a dog and to call it Lady." 


End file.
